Saviour
by PassionatePhoenix
Summary: It was supposed to be a visit, but it turned into so much more... OC/Reid
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Criminal Minds story, and I am quite proud of it, since I wrote the entire story in about a week in a half. I basically fell in love with the show after watching a marathon on Sunday and couldn't help but start writing, and it amazed me how fast I finished the story. I really hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>It was weird; I don't know how to describe it. Being happy, excited, even a little nervous, and then, terror, and pain, takes me over in the matter of seconds. And then I wake up in a dark dungeon like place, so confused, and still in pain.<p>

"Oh my god," I muttered to myself as I looked down at my body. My jeans and tank top were gone, and the crouch of my panties were soaked with blood. I reached down and felt myself, cringing at the pain coming from between my legs. I saw through cloudy eyes the hand shaped bruises on my thighs, my arms, and my wrists. I looked like a Dalmatian.

Slowly looking around I could see I was in a basement, and the walls looked soundproofed. It was a small basement, with only me in it. My hair fell in my eyes and I reached up to brush them away, but I couldn't. Looking down I saw my wrists cased in handcuffs and chained to the floor.

It seemed my nose started working just then because an overwhelming stench over came me. My eyes started to water from the tremendous odor.

BANG! The door at the top of the stairs clattered open. Jumping in surprise and panic seeped into my skin. A large man stomped down the stairs. He seemed angry.

"This is your fault," he said pacing across the floor in front of me. Suddenly he kicked me in the stomach, knocking the air out of me. Gasping in surprised I keeled over, trying to catch my breath. Gulping in air as fast as I could I slowly looked up at the man, who was bald and very muscular, not unattractive, kind rough around the edges.

"And what is it you think I did," I asked slowly through clenched teeth. He squatted down and grabbed my chin, making me look him in the eyes.

"It's not what I think you did, you filthy bitch," raising his hand he slapped me sharply across the cheek. Something metal caught and cut it.

"It's your fault they know, it's you who made this happen," he said as he stood up. I cupped my cheek and tried to keep my eyes from watering.

"You're not very smart if you think this is my fault," I muttered as I looked down at my bloody hand. Stomping up to me he grabbed my hair and pulled me up off the floor. Biting my lips I tried to keep from screaming as he asked "what the fuck did you say whore?" Swallowing back air I looked up into his icy dead eyes. Glaring back, I said "I said you're stupid if you blame me, you're the bastard who took me, you evil, cruel asshole!" And I spat in his face. My words get me in trouble constantly, but I was gonna die, so who the fuck cares?

Throwing me to the ground the man stepped back. Looking up at him I saw him reach around behind himself and pull out a gun. He was close enough to me that I could see the rage in his eyes and the sweat on his face as he said "that was your last mistake bitch."

BANG!

Nothing, I felt no pain. Confused, I looked down and searched my body but saw no bullet hole. It was only when I looked back up at the man and saw the blood streaming out of his shoulder. He had turned and was shooting at someone at the top of the stairs. Still shooting he made his way across the floor and over to a door I hadn't noticed before. And he escaped.

"Ma'am, are you ok?" I jumped and looked up. An attractive man in a vest labeled FBI was crouching down to look at me. As I watched him I could feel my eyes welling up with tears. I collapsed to the floor in tears of fear and relief. I felt the handcuffs being undone and afterwards the man slowly helped me to my feet. He got a blanket from another officer and wrapped it around my shoulders, covering my naked body.

"I'm gonna walk you out to the ambulance so you can get checked out, okay," the officer asked. I looked up at him and asked "wh-at's y-your name?" He smiled slightly and said "I'm Derek." I nodded, trying to control my sobs as I said "h-hi der-ek, I'm To-ri." He nodded as he helped me over to the stairs. I was sore all over but I would do anything to get out of this house.

Arriving outside all I could hear were police and ambulance sirens, and all I could see were bright flashing lights against the dark night sky.

As I walked I looked around at all the officers coming to my rescue. I've never had to be rescued, I was always the rescuer. This was a different change of pace.

"Oh my god," I heard someone say from a police car. I looked up. And there he was, Spencer, rushing towards me, with two blonde women, one shorter and curvy and the other tiny with longer hair, watching in confusion behind him.

"Spencer," I sighed in relief as I felt my feet carry me towards him. He pulled me into a tight embrace, and I held onto him like a life preserver. And he just held me, rubbing my hair, mumbling concerns, kissing my forehead, just being my friend. Exactly what I needed.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can already tell, it is going to be centered around my favourite character, whom I fell in love with at first sight, the amazing Dr. Spencer Reid. Ain't he just cool.<strong>

**One more thing, I am currently writing another Criminal Minds story, which is also centered around Dr. Spencer Reid, and if you are a Reid lover like myself, you won't mind at all. The story is unnamed right now, but I will hopefully have a name soon. **

**If you guys would like to _Review_, that'd be awesome, thanks to y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone, Chapter Two, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Come on, you need the paramedics," Spencer said as we finally pulled away enough to look at each other. He was just as handsome as ever.<p>

Still clutching him he led me over to the ambulance. Spence and a paramedic helped me up the steps to sit on the gurney. As he checked my vitals Spence said "I didn't even know you were gonna be here." I couldn't help but smile through swollen lips as I said "I was gonna surprise you for your birthday. Great surprise huh?" He just pursed his lips and looked down at his hands.

After the check the paramedics wanted to take me to the hospital for a more thorough exam. As the medics secured me in the back Spencer said "we, um, have your bags at the office, I could bring them to you." I looked at him sharply and said "can someone else do it; I'd, um, like you to ride with me." And with a little smile on his face he nodded.

Spence walked over to his team who were staring at us just a few feet away. Even though they were trying to be quiet, I could hear every word.

"I'm going to the hospital with her," he said brushing his hair back. The older guy with the beard asked "you know her?" He pursed his lips and looked down as he said "her name is Victoria Mathers, we've been friends since elementary school. She was coming here to visit me when she was abducted." That seemed to surprise them all, so I guess he never talked about me. Makes sense, Spence likes to keep his personal and professional lives separate.

"JJ can you get her bag from the office, she's gonna need her clothes," he said glancing back at me. Seeing me watching, he smiled slightly, and I smiled back. The skinny blonde nodded, I'm guessing that was JJ, and she took a bag off her shoulder and handed it to Spence saying "We found this in the house, I think it's hers."

He quickly rifled through the bag and grabbed the wallet, my wallet. After looking inside at my driver's licence he nodded and put it back in my bag.

On the way to the hospital, Spence took my hand and said "I need to ask you a few questions Syd, is that ok?" I looked up at him and said "you've never been so cop-like with me, it's kind of hot." He just smirked.

"You were abducted on September 30th, yes?" He asked looked down at a little black booklet. I nodded slowly as I looked back up at the ceiling.

"I was at the bus stop; I might've been here half an hour before he grabbed me," I muttered tightening my grip on Spencer's hand. He tried to sooth me by rubbing his thumb across my hand, didn't work. Then I thought of something.

"Wait, what day is it?" This surprised Spence. How long was I gone, I thought I was just out of a few hours.

"Umm, it's the 7th of October," he said confused. Slouching back down in the bed I muttered "oh my god, a week, it's been a week?" Again, this confused him.

"What do you remember," he asked softly, leaning closer. I sighed and reached my hand over to cover his hand that was still holding mine.

"He grabbed me and did something, like a high sharp pain, and then I guess I passed out," I said closing my eyes, trying to remember. But it hurt, it hurt too much. I covered my eyes, trying to hold back the sobs that were threatening to come up. Spence leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me, holding me. I held him like my life depended on it.

Finally arriving at the hospital, they rushed me into an exam room. The paramedics put me on the bed and told me to wait for the doctor. A female in scrubs and a lab coat walked in and said "Hi Victoria, I'm Dr. Robinson, I need you to step this way." I looked over at Spencer who just nodded and said "I'll be right here, don't worry."

Dr. Robinson led me behind a screen and said I had to strip. So I just closed my eyes and took off little what clothing remained on my body. After placing them in paper bags, the doctor gave me a hospital scrub to put on.

"Victoria, we have to do a rape kit, which consists of taking swaps from all your orifices and taking blood and urine samples, and we-" I quickly cut her off saying "do whatever you have to do." She just nodded and lead me out of the screens and over to the bed.

"Dr. Reid, you are going to have to leave so I can do the exam." I jumped up from my position and said, maybe a little too loudly "NO!" Startled, the doctor looked at me and said slowly, like I wouldn't understand a normal speaking tone, "he needs to leave so I can do the exam; you are going to be exposed." I looked at her very sternly and said "I don't care what he sees." Spencer touched my shoulder and leaned down whispering "it's ok, I'll be right outside." I looked up at him, and I knew I had terror painted on my face.

"You can't leave," I murmured reaching up to grab his hand. He looked so worried but he nodded saying "I'll stay." He sat down and held my hand all the way through the exam.

It was probably the worst experience of my life. I can say that because I don't remember getting raped, which I will be eternally grateful for. When Dr. Robinson was done she said she had to run some tests and then she'll be back to check on me.

"When can I leave," I asked before she left. She sighed and said "we want to hold you for a few overnight, just to make sure everything's ok, but you can leave in the morning." I nodded gratefully.

The door closed quietly, and for the first time today I was alone with Spencer, and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Loud hacking sobs erupted from me, shaking my body like an earthquake. I felt Spence sit on the bed and wrap his arms around me. And for the first time in a long time, I felt safe.

We just sat there, me crying, him holding me, until there was a knock on the door. The blonde woman, sent to get my bag, slowly opened the door. A pale black haired woman, whom I recognized from the scene of the crime, and the attractive man who found me, Derek I think, followed her in.

"We found your bag," JJ said placing it at the foot of the bed. I nodded and said "thank you, all of you." They nodded to me but didn't say anything.

"I'm Agent Emily Prentiss, this is Agent Derek Morgan, and Agent Jennifer Jareau, and we need to ask you a few questions," the dark haired woman said stepping forward. I nodded, understanding, though I wasn't very happy about it.

"When you were taken, what happened, and try to remember everything," Emily asked as Spence took the seat beside my bed, though he was still holding my hand. Tightening my grip, I went back to that day, what only felt like hours ago.

"It was sunny, a very nice day. I was happy, of course, I was going to see Spencer," I glanced over at him and smiled slightly. He smiled back and squeezed my hand. I took a deep breath, and thought some more.

"I was waiting for a taxi to pick me up, but I had to go to the bathroom. I was in there for less than two minutes. When I went to leave, someone came up behind me and covered my mouth while pressing something to my back." I had to think extremely hard at this point, trying to remember exactly what happened after that.

"A, um, sharp pain shot to my body and, um, I think I collapsed," I said having a lot of trouble with what happened. But then I remembered something. I reached over and pulled up the sleeve of my shirt and saw a few tiny dots on my arm.

"He shot me up with something, that's why I don't remember anything," I muttered to myself, though everyone else heard me.

Derek had run out the door as Spencer checked out my arm. JJ sat down on the chair next to my bed and asked "you don't remember anything?" I looked over at her and nodded saying "I thought I was gone for just a few hours." That surprised her. I seem to be surprising them a lot.

"Do you think Brian Holts knew you," Emily asked stepping closer to the bed. I looked over at her confused as I asked "who's Brian Holts?"

"He's the man who kidnapped you," she said simply. I just shook my head, my mind swimming with various thoughts.

"We're going to station an officer outside your door just to make sure you're ok," JJ said standing up, and she motioned to Spencer as she started out the door.

"So you've known Reid since elementary school right," Emily asked sitting down in JJ's old spot. I looked over at her and nodded, "I've never known anyone who called him Reid." She smiled and said "I haven't met anyone who called him Spencer." That made me smile as I said "when I was little, I used to call him Crusher." This confused her, which just made me smile.

"Wesley Crusher is a character on Star Trek, and has an eidetic memory, so it fit. But he didn't like it so much, which just amused me further." She laughed and nodded saying "yup, sounds like Reid." I nodded, thinking about my boy. God I've missed him.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think so far? Like it, Hate it, Love it? Review please, and tell me your thoughts!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Not much to say but I'M PUTTING OUT ANOTHER CRIMINAL MINDS STORY! Very soon, but anyway, here's another chapter, ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>"You were talking about me to Emily," Spencer asked as he made a bed on the couch opposite my bed. I laughed slightly as I said "you're so interesting Spence, how could we not talk about you?" He just looked at me confused, and then flashed me his little smile. I couldn't help but watch him. He always fascinated me.<p>

Meeting Spencer changed my life. And meeting him was quite an ordeal in and of itself. I had broken up a fight in Gr. 1, when I was just 6 years old. I was defending Spence against a jackass calling him a nerd. Gave the kid a bloody nose, and got some interesting facts about nose bleeds, that its proper name is epistaxis.

He's always been so smart, one of the reasons that drew me to him; I'd never known anyone like him. And then I really got to know him, he was so nice, and so oblivious to everyone else's cruelty. Of course he knew that everyone didn't like him because he was so smart, but he just didn't care. It amazed me to no end how little he cared about how other people thought of him. That's all you think about when you're little. But the only people's opinions he cared about were his parents, and after a while, mine. He excelled amazingly in academics, understandably, and he graduated high school at the age I was going into it. And then he left to go to college. It was extremely hard when my only friend moved away. But we wrote, and I was allowed to visit him periodically.

I remember the day when everything changed. I was 17 and I drove all the way to California to visit Spencer, my first big drive. I pulled up in front of the university and I saw him coming out of the main building. His hair had gotten longer and wavier and he had gotten contacts. But it was the smile on his face when he saw me, the joy coming off of him in waves, was what drew me to him in a different way. We hugged and I felt something, something different. But I didn't know what to do. We've been friends forever; I don't want to change that, so I did nothing. Just kept my feelings all bottled up inside my heart.

I didn't do a very good job of hiding that fact that I was falling for him. I distanced myself from Spence for a while, not calling and ignoring his, not writing letters and not opening his. But soon I accepted that we were friends, and no more. But that didn't keep me from appreciating the view.

"What," he asked somewhat amused. I looked up into his eyes and realized I was checking him out. Feeling my face getting warm I slid down in the blankets, and I knew I looked guilty. Good thing he didn't get why.

"Your face is reddening, which indicates embarrassment, emotional distress or some kind of romantic stimulation. But your face wasn't red earlier, so it can't be distress," he said, trying to figure out why I was blushing. Damn him and his smarts. Good thing he didn't get far enough to figure anything out.

"Miss. Mathers," someone at my door said, and when I looked over it was my doctor. I nodded to her and she walked in.

"You were injected various times with a high concentration of benzodiazepine. Which is why you don't remember anything, you were most likely unconscious the whole week," Dr Robinson explained from the foot of my bed. After a moment of reading and flipping through the folder she held up her finger and said "the one thing I'm worried about it how the drug affected the fetus."

My stomach dropped to the floor. I felt my body getting hot and prickly. What the fuck did she mean?

"Fetus, as in baby," I asked sitting up in the bed, cringing as I moving. Spence crossed the room to take the forms from the doctor. After quickly reading it over, his face dropped. Oh my god.

"I-I'm pregnant," I asked, trying to grasp this fact. Spence sat down on the bed and looked up at the doctor. Even he seemed to be lost for words, which is a hard thing to do.

"You mean you weren't pregnant before," Dr. Robinson asked taking the folder from Spence and writing something down.

"Does this look like the goddamn face of a happy expecting mother," I said a little too loudly. Spencer reached over and took my hand, trying to calm me down. For the first time today, it didn't help. The doctor pulled up a chair and sat down, sighing and said "you need to consider the options." I cut her off leaning forward and saying "there are no goddamn options, you get this thing out of me and get it out of me NOW!" She just sighed and nodded saying "if that is your decision, then we will prep for the operation." And she left.

I collapsed back on the bed and reached up, running my fingers through my hair. I felt a weight shift on the bed and then Spencer said "hey JJ, I have some news." I looked up and saw he was talking into a phone. He looked at me, like asking for permission with his eyes. I just rolled my eyes and looked away, feeling my eyes tearing up.

"Tori was shot up a various times with a high concentration of benzodiazepine; she was probably unconscious the entire time," he said as he paced the room. After some talking from the other end he stopped. And he thought, and he said "one more thing. Umm, we just found out that, um, Tori's pregnant."

I couldn't help the tears falling down my face. How could this happen? This is so wrong, how could any human being on this earth do this to someone; make them choose between what is right and their own body?

"The doctor is prepping for the operation right now," Spence said, emphasizing 'the operation,' hitting of what is about to happen, that I was about to get my body torn open even more.

After a moment, Spence shut his phone, and after another moment he sat down on the bed and asked "are you ok?" I flinched and looked over at him, and snapped "what the fuck do you think?" He just pursed his lips and looked away, looking completely baffled, not sure of what to say.

Curling back up in my little ball I kept staring at the wall. I don't know how long we stayed like that, as long as it took Dr. Robinson to come back.

"We have the room ready Miss. Mathers," she said wheeling in a wheelchair. I looked over at her and sighed. Sliding out of bed I sat down in the chair.

Spencer wheeling me into the room and said "I'll be right outside." And he waited a few seconds, as if waiting for me to say something, but I didn't. They put me in the bed and put an IV in my arm and Dr. Robinson explained "it's a general anesthesia." I just nodded and looked up at the ceiling.

The operation only took a few minutes, but it was the most horrendous experience of my life. I could feel the pressure, but not the pain. I could hear them talking, but their words didn't make sense. I was so out of it, but I knew exactly what was going on.

Soon I found myself in a bed, with a man watching me. I rubbed my eyes and looked around, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hey, you're back," he said sitting down in one of the chairs. Everything was kind of blurry, reminding me of the...

"Where am I," I asked panicking, sitting up and looking around, trying to remember. The man stood up and tried to grab my hand, but I pulled away, trying to figure out who they were.

"Victoria, Tori, its ok, you're in the hospital, you're safe. Tori, you're safe," they said. I know that voice. I looked up at the person, squinting, trying to get him in focus.

"Spencer," I asked, making out his wavy hair and slight figure. He nodded and came closer, slowly, and I could see it was him. It was my Spencer. I cried out in joy and held him tight, praying that he'd never leave me in the dark again.

* * *

><p><strong>Quite a few more chapters to go, but it gets even more exciting!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**To you all waiting subscribers and hopefully new ones, here's another chapter, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Morning came all too soon. I could see Spencer sleeping on the couch, and I envied him. I hadn't gotten any sleep; to afraid to close my eyes and find myself back in the basement. I just lay in the bed and stared out the window, watching, minute by minute as the run rose.<p>

Someone knocked on the door at precisely 9:58, and I said softly "come in." The door opened and Dr. Robinson walked in, carrying some papers with her.

"Hello Miss. Mathers, how are you feeling," she asked sitting down in the chair closest to the door. I just shrugged and said "I'm tired and restless and very much want to leave." She just nodded and said "well, then I have some good news, you're free to go, all you have to do is fill out these papers." I just nodded and took them from her along with a pen.

As I was filling them out I could hear Spence start waking up. I looked over and I saw he was sitting up.

"Morning sunshine, you slept later than usual," I mumbled as I signed the paper. He looked over at me and licked his lips. He stood and stretched, rubbing his eyes. Finally he looked over to me and saw I had written up some papers.

"You're released," he asked, walking over. I nodded and slid off the bed and went over to my bag. I quickly slipped on some underwear under my gown, and then I turned and slipped off the gown. After slipped on my bra I pulled on a t-shirt over top. I cringed when I slipped on my jeans, the fabric scratching at my tender skin.

"You, ok, do you need help," Spence asked coming up beside me. I just reached over and placed my hand on his shoulder to balance myself. But then I hit my upper thighs, and I went down like a ton of bricks. Gasping in pain I felt Spence catch me. I picked me up and carried me over to the bed, gently placing me on it.

"Do you want to stay with me," Spencer asked as he slowly and carefully helped me pull up my jeans. I just shook my head and said "I was just gonna stay in a hotel." He just smiled and said "you can't even put on your clothes, how are you gonna stay by yourself?" I just made a face at him as he buttoned up my jeans. I stood again and said "you know, I've never had a guy put my pants on, they always want to get into them." Spence just looked at me weird and asked "why would I want to where your jeans?" I couldn't help but laugh. I grabbed my socks and my sneakers and sat down in a chair to put them on. But, again I couldn't.

"Here, let me," Spence said grabbing my socks and slipping them carefully on my feet, and then my shoes. After helping me to my feet he grabbed his bag, my bag and my purse.

"I can carry my own things ya know, I'm not helpless," I said slowly slipping on my hoodie. He looked at me and sighed, then handed me my purse. As I placed it on my shoulder I tried not to cringe as it hit two large bruises on the way.

"Wow," I muttered as I spotted Spence's car out front of the hospital. He looked over at me bemused by my exclamation as he unlocked the trunk.

"What," he asked, placing my bag in the back. I grinned and said as I walked to the passenger's side "don't you realize you're driving a grandpa car?" He just cocked his head and made a squinty face as he walked to driver's side.

"My grandparents didn't drive," he said getting in the car. I couldn't help but smile climbing into the car myself.

On the way to Spencer's place, I felt my mind drift. What am I gonna do, just go back to Las Vegas and pretend like nothing happened? I have basically no one there. I like my boss, but you can't be friends with your boss, and I'm somewhat friendly with the other bartenders and the bouncers, but I have nothing. No support, no real family, no friends. It is technically my home, the one place I've always known, but how can I go back there?

"Tori," Spencer said from what seemed far away. I glanced at him and he was staring at me, so I asked "what?" He grinned and said "we're here." I looked around and realized we were in the parking garage of Spencer's apartment building. The car was already getting cold, so I guess we'd been there for a while. Oops.

Getting out I grabbed my purse, but I bumped my leg on the car door, being so distracted, and hit a bruise.

"God damnit," I said a little too loudly. Spence ran around the car as he asked "you ok?" I took a deep breath and rubbed my leg lightly as I said "this is gonna be so fucking annoying." He just pursed his lips, a habit of his.

We rode the elevator up to the 4th floor and went to 4D, Spencer's apartment. Though I have never been in his place, I knew what to expect. And I was right.

I walked into a generally clean living room, except for the books. A very nice but plain couch sat on the right wall facing a moderately sized TV. A beautiful antique leather bergère sat angled between the couch and the glass door leading to the balcony. It screamed Spencer. And in the middle was a lovely dark wood coffee table which was piled with, can you guess? Yes it is books.

I walked over to the couch and sat down, looked around at the bare walls. He didn't need to put up anything, his whole place it him, simple intelligence.

As Spencer went to change I took a look at some of the books on the coffee table. Most of the names I recognized, only because Spence always tells me what he's reading at the moment, literally at the moment.

"Hey, don't you have work," I yelled to Spence after looking at the clock. He walked back in the room and shook his head saying "Hotch gave me the day off." I smiled slightly, and then thought of something.

"If you're only staying here to take care of me, I want to part of it," I said standing up to, well, just stand. As I said earlier, I was feeling restless.

"Why wouldn't you want someone to take care of you after what happened," he said stepping closer. I just looked up at him and said, very sternly, "I don't get taken care of, I take care people. Why do you think I work as a bartender?" He just shrugged and said "you live in Las Vegas; it was either a bartender or a stripper." I couldn't help but smile as I said "are you suggesting I become a stripper?" He looked at me 'oops' and said "oh, no, no, I didn't, no-" I just cut him by patting him on the cheek and said "it's ok to have dirty thought Spence." I laughed as I walked away.

"Can I have a shower," I asked walking down the hall. I looked back and he nodded saying "ya, first door on the right." I turned and posed in the doorway saying "wanna take a peek and see if I have what it takes to strip?" He just said "shut up," and walked into the kitchen.

The boiling water beating down on my back felt amazing though it was stung when it hit my bruises. And washing the scum out of my hair was such a relief. And I scrubbed, and scrubbed, and scrubbed some more, until my whole body was screaming in pain. I needed to get him off of me; his vile, evil, disgusting essence out of my body.

I stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror, finally seeing myself for the first time. Both my eyes were puffy and dark, and I had a mark on my cheek and a small but deep cut. I also had a split lip. There were had shaped bruises on my uppers arms and on my wrists, big and purple and horrible. My stomach was also black and blue from being kicked. My thighs looked like a foul work of art with all the colours fading together. My entire body looked like it was splattered with paint.

I slowly and methodically brushed my long red hair, feeling the soft and smooth texture beneath my fingers. I closed my eyes and savoured the feeling.

After drying myself off and I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom to go get my bag.

"Hey, you hungry," Spencer asked from the fridge with his back to me. I rifled through my bag until I found my long flowing dress and my fuzzy socks.

"Ya, food would be great," I said trying to find my toiletries. I heard Spence laugh as he closed the fridge and say "to bad there's nothing in the house." I just smiled as I stood up and faced him.

"Whoa, oh, sorry," he said turning to look away. I looked at him baffled by his embarrassment. Then looked down at myself then up at him and nodded saying "ya, I know the bruises are kind of ugly." He shook his head and said "it's not that, it's, umm, you know, that whole, umm, no clothes thing." And I just laughed as I headed back to the washroom.

"It's skin, what's the big deal," I said through the door as I pulled on my undergarments. I heard him walk into the living room as he said "it's just, it's not really, umm, you know..." He didn't finish his sentence, and I couldn't help but laugh.

I exited the bathroom, fully clothes this time, and squeaky clean. Walking into the living room I saw Spence was watching TV, which I couldn't help but smile at.

"Wow, didn't think the Spencer Reid watched TV," I said as I sat down next to him. He just glanced at me like I was being ridiculous and said "of course I do, how else would I get the news." I just chuckled. As I grabbed a sweater out of my bag, something caught my ear.

"... Holts, he is a tall man, around 6'2, bald and muscular. He is very intimidating and we believe he is armed and dangerous, so please don't approach him."

I turned back to the TV and saw Spencer's co-worker JJ on it, holding a press conference, talking about Brian Holts.

"Again his name is Brian Holts. If you have any information about him, please call this number," she said as a number flashed on the screen. And then his mug shot came up on screen, and I couldn't help but cover. I knew he could get to me now, but he was so intimidating with that icy blue glare.

"Hey, it's ok," Spence said wrapping an arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder, though I still couldn't stop looking into those dead eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Now you have a name to hate!<strong>

**New chapter out soon, probably next Friday, maybe even sooner! **

**PS: I'm also working on another story: a new profiler who helps the team, but maybe she has more connections to the team than that is known...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took longer than I thought to get this chapter out, I just got a job and have been working a lot. Hope you enjoy, and keep an eye out for my next Criminal Minds story!**

* * *

><p>"Can we please leave," I asked slipping on my sweater. Spencer sighed and said "I already told you, it wouldn't be smart to leave, and you're in danger." I whined came out of my mouth and I said "but I'm hungry." He chuckled a bit and said "you sound like you're 5."<p>

"Pwease Mr. Spenswer, I'm hungwee," I said, trying my best to sound like a baby. He looked at me and asked "please don't do that again." I just pouted my lip and fell back on the couch, crossing my arms and legs simultaneously. He just rolled his eyes at me and sighed exasperatedly, but he had a smile on his face, so I knew he was kidding. Right then his phone rang, and he answered it in record time.

"Ya Hotch," he said, looking very serious. Whoa, Spence in work mood. After a moment of listening he glanced at me then turned and said "I don't think it'd be good idea, she's in danger." I tried to listen, but I couldn't pick up anything. He then sighed and said "ya, I guess so, I'll be there soon." And he shut the phone.

"You wanna see the BAU," he asked as he grabbed his bag. I looked at him befuddled for a moment then asked "why?" He pursed his lips then said "we might have a lead on Holts, and they want me there, but obviously we can't leave you alone and the BAU seems the best place for you." I thought for a moment then said "ok."

"Wait, that's it, ok, I thought you didn't want to be taken care of," Spence asked as I stood up and reached in to my bag. Pulling out my leggings I said "that verses impending boredom, I pick BAU." He just shook his head at me as I slipped on the leggings. It is cold in Virginia, I need to cover up.

After slipping on my booties and a different sweater, I grabbed my purse and we left. Since we were in a rush and I was under protection, we took the grandpa car inside of Spencer's normal form of transportation.

We got the BAU pretty fast, and it was exactly what I expected from a government funded building; big and grey and boring. Ohh, this is gonna be fun.

We walked in and there were a lot of agents everywhere, some I knew, some not so much. I saw Spencer's team sitting around in their desks, though they were all dressed up.

"Hello again," I said to the familiar faces as we walked past them. Spence pulled out a chair at a desk and said "here you go." I just waved my hand and said "no I'm good." He just looked at me, with an expecting look on his face, so I just said, very sternly, "Sit down." So he did. And everyone laughed.

"Does he always listen to you," Derek, the quite attractive chocolate man, the one who found me, said from his desk. I just shrugged and sat down on Spencer's desk as I said "when I sound like a mom, it usually works."

"Ohh, I love your dress," the blonde curvy woman dressed in bright orange and purple said who was entering the room. I just smiled and said "thanks, yours is so cute." She just grinned and posed then said "I'm Penelope, technical analyst here." I shook her hand and said "nice to meet ya, I'm Tori, victim and friend of Junior here."

"Hey, you're like three months older than me," Spence said from his seat. I just looked at him and said "three months, one week and six days to be exact, little one." He just made a face at me and said "I am not the little one; I'm quite a few inches taller than you." I just stuck my tongue out at him. I could hear everyone else laughing and I heard Penelope say "you guys are so cute." I looked over at her, cocking my eyebrow, but she just winked at me.

"Suit up Reid, we have to go," the pasty angry looking man said as he walked through the group. Oh ya, that's right, that found something.

"What did you find," I asked as Spence stood up. We both looked at Hotch who stopped and came back. He motioned for us to follow him, so we all did.

The conference room was very daunting, but I just took a deep breath and took a seat. Spencer sat to the right of me and Penelope sat to the right. And everyone else took a seat around the table, except for Hotch; he stood in front of a white board that was scribbled with facts. There were also pictures on the board of women, alive and dead, and of Brian Holts.

"Oh my god," I muttered, looking from woman to woman. He killed them; he took them, raped them then killed him. I put my hand to my mouth in horror and felt my eyes tearing up. I jumped when someone put their hand on my back. I looked over and realized it was Spencer. I just took at him, terrified. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I reached up, entwining m fingers in his. He reached over and took my other hand and muttered "if you want to leave..." But I just shook my head and said "I need to help."

"We got a call from someone, saying that they see Brian Holts at the coffee shop on Spinner Street every day around 2, so we are going in and canvassing the area," Hotch said crossing his arms. I looked up at him, realizing why he was a FBI agent, he was so freaking intimidating.

"Prentiss, Reid, JJ, you're going in undercover in the coffee shop, the rest of us are going to be stationed around the shop," he said, and then he turned to me.

"Tori, we need to know what him, and I'm sorry to ask, but we need t know," He said. I thought they were profilers, why do they need me? But I decided to play along.

"Well, I can tell you this, don't spit in his face," I said leaning back in the chair. Everyone just looked at me surprised. Then they all smiled, looking kind of proud actually, even Hotch smiled.

"You spat in his face," Spencer asked, looking at me quite impressed. I just shrugged and said "you know I get myself into trouble a lot." He nodded slowly and sat back, removing his arm from my shoulder but still held onto my hand.

"Ok, umm, he was really angry, and blamed me for you guys finding him. He'll probably get violent, as you may well see," I said, motioning to myself. He nodded and then everyone sprung into action. It was kind of a shock.

I went back to Spencer's desk and sat down, while everyone readied themselves. Right when they were about to leave, Spence came over to me and said "I have some crossword puzzles in my desk, but I don't really have anything else here, sorry." I just shrugged and said "better here than your place, here there's people." He grinned slightly then reached down and ruffled my hair. I looked at him insulted, trying to fix my hair as I said "I hate you, you jerk." He just shrugged then headed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN, DUN, DUNNN! :P next chapter out soon. Any thoughts on the future of our Heroine Tori?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Since I'm in such a good mood (I met someone, and yes I am a cheesy person who wants to tell the world) i decided to give you all 2 chapters instead of just one... Also I'm working the next 5 days so it might be a little while to get the next Chapter out... but just enjoy some Tori right now!**

* * *

><p>I thought being at the BAU instead of Spencer's place would be more entertaining, boy was I wrong. Did you know that everyone here actually works?<p>

Penelope came in and gave me some magazines and food, but mostly, I was bored. I looked at the clock and realized that it was 2:45, so Brian Holts should already be in custody. That was when the phone rang. Without thinking I reached over and answered it.

"Hello," then I realized my mistake, crap! I looked around and realized no one was really paying attention, so I can say I did nothing wrong.

I could hear someone breathing on the other end, and then they said "I can see I got the feds all up in a frenzy." What the fuck?

"Who are you," I asked looked around, not sure what to do. I heard him chuckle and he said "what, don't you recognize the sound of your baby's father's voice?"

Oh my god. My breath left my body and I felt myself go cold. I didn't know what to say. Even with all the feds roaming around the office, I felt completely alone and exposed.

"How, did you know," I asked, being very quiet. Everyone around was blur, like I was still but the world was moving.

"Sweetie, I know, because you are," he said, as if he were trying to be cryptic. I looked around again, and saw the elevator doors open through the glass doors. The team was back. They stormed through the glass doors, looking upset and beaten.

"Who're you on the phone with," Spencer asked approaching the desk. I looked up at him with terror spelled out across my face. His eyes got wide and he turned to Hotch saying "she's on the phone with him." Everyone looked at me with alarm as he said "I expected you to be at pretty boys place, but you're one tricky bitch."

Hotch came over to me and reached over, pressing the speaker button then took the phone and hung it up.

"They're with you now aren't they, your protectors, though they aren't doing a very good job, are they," he asked chuckling. Everyone looked to each other concerned.

"Yes they are, and they're keeping me away from you, aren't they," I said angrily. I can never keep my temper under control, and no matter how scared I was rage was safer.

"Mr. Holts, this is Aaron Hotchner of the FBI," Hotch said from over my shoulder. But he didn't get a chance to say anything else because Holts said "I'm not going to talk to you, I want to talk to Tori." I sighed and looked up at Hotch, who just nodded then grabbed a pad of paper and wrote something down. He held it out to me, and I read it out.

"What's so special about me," I asked as I looked back over to the phone. He sighed and said "baby, I've had a lot of girls, but you have spunk. I'm still mad at myself for almost shooting you. You're one of a kind baby, and so will be our child." I sighed and couldn't help myself.

"Well that's gonna be kind of hard since I had an abortion," I said furiously. This seemed to get his attention, because he went silent.

"You're gonna pay for killing our child Tori." And then he hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter coming up... NOW!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**HERE YOU GO!**

* * *

><p>I stood up, unable to sit still. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to keep from screaming. I knew everyone around was tense, I could feel it.<p>

"Why am I so special, why does he like me so much," I asked nobody in particular, "do bitches turn him on?" Eww.

Hotch motioned us to follow him to the conference, so we did. Entering the room I slammed my fist down on the table then collapsed in a chair, lowering my head to the table. Everyone else sat down around it, and then Rossi said "you need to tell us what he said." I looked up at him, completely drained of energy, so I just said it, as simply as possible.

"He said he can see he got the feds in a frenzy. He knew I was pregnant, and he said he expected me to be at Spencer's place," I said leaning my head on my hand. Everyone looked around concerned.

"I have an unlisted apartment, there's no way he'd know where my place is unless-" Spencer was cut off but Hotch who said "unless he followed you from the hospital." Derek leaned forward and said "he could've been there the whole time, could've over heard that you were pregnant." I sighed and said "then why didn't he hear that I was having an abortion." Spencer thought for a moment and said "it was really late, around 11 at that time, when you had it. He was probably asked to leave, them thinking he was just another visitor."

"How'd he get in anyway, his face was plastered all over the news," I asked looking up at everyone. They thought for a second then Spencer asked "how old was the mug shot?" That was it.

"He was 20 when that was taken, we never got the resent mug shot," Derek said sighing and leaning back in his chair. Well fuck, this is great.

"He said he could see we were in a frenzy," Rossi said, thinking aloud, "what if he could actually see us." Emily then said "the tip wasn't wrong, he was gonna be there, watching."

"He was most likely the one who gave us the tip," Spencer said, not looking very happy. This is just great.

"First, we need to get Tori to a safe place, a hotel far away from Reid's place," Hotch said, standing up, trying to think. I leaned back and rubbed my eyes, trying to stay awake.

"Reid, go, we'll fill you in on the phone," Hotch said, motioning for him to take me. He nodded and got up, helping me to my feet. We walked out of the room and over to his desk, grabbing our bags.

While in the elevator, Spencer came up behind me and put up the hood on my sweater, tucking my hair into it. I looked at him confused so he explained.

"You're hair is the most perceptible thing about you, it'd be a good idea to hide it," I nodded as we stepped out of the elevator into a parking garage.

"We're gonna take an unmarked SUV, my car is to noticeable," he said leading me to SUV. He helped me into the back to hide me from anyone who might be watching before climbing into the driver's seat. Before starting the car he called someone.

"Hey Garcia, Tori and I need a place to stay for a while, can you find a inconspicuous hotel far away from my place," he asked Penelope. I like her, she's cool.

"Ohh, gonna get some time alone huh," she asked laughing a bit. I leaned forward and said "oh ya, great time to get hot and heavy." She just laughed saying "kind of perfect actually, no one would expect you too." I just laughed as Spence looked at me confused.

"Ok, well, the Madison on 5th and Pine looks good, want me to get you a reservation," she asked, still sounding like she was hinting at something. Spence nodded slowly and said "ya, that'd be great, can you get it for a week."

"Ohh sweetie, you can last a week, impressive," Penelope said with a smile in her voice. I just grinned and looked at Spencer, who again, looked confused.

After getting the name it'll be under Spence hung up, and then took off. The hotel was across town, completely the opposite directing of where Spencer's place was.

Parking in front of a average looking hotel, I was nervous. Even though Spencer drove around for a while, he could have followed us. Spencer tried to rush us into the hotel but still tried to look normal.

When we were in the room, Spence quickly called the office to tell them we arrived safely. After closing his phone he said "our bags will be here soon." I just nodded and collapsed on the couch, feeling utterly exhausted.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep," he said walking up to me. I looked up at him, my gaze getting kind of blurry.

"I don't think I can," I said as I tried to keep my eyes open. Spence thought for a second then placed the blanket on the back of the couch over me. Then he leaned me forward to sit down, and then placed my head in his lap. I looked up at him somewhat confused but he just looked down at me, stroking my hair, and he said "this was the easiest way to make you fall asleep when you would come to visit me at Caltech." I couldn't help but smile, remembering those days. My teens were pretty bad, getting kicked out at 16, constantly getting in fights at school and getting deep into drugs. The only good times were when I would visit Spence at his collage. I remember those times well. And those moment were what I remembered when I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AND... ? What do you think is gonna happen next, I want to know your vision for Tori's future?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter for ya, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I woke up in complete bliss, lying in a plush white bed, surrounded by pillows. It was perfection; all I need is an amazing man.<p>

"Hey, you're awake," someone said from the doorway. I lazily looked over and saw Spencer entering the bedroom. I smiled and asked "why're we in a hotel?" He didn't look as happy as I was feeling. He sat down on the side of the bed and stroked my forehead, moving some hair out of my eyes.

"Get some more sleep, you've had a long week," he said looking very concerned. What's wrong with Mr. Buzz Killer?

And then reality set in, and my happy mood disappeared all too quickly. I rubbed my eyes, trying to wake up, even though I wanted to slip back into the paradise I was in.

"Did they find anything," I asked him, not having to specify what I was talking about. He sighed and leaned back, shaking his head unfortunately. I just pushed my hair off my neck and sat up, feeling very frustrated.

"I thought you guy were good at your jobs," I asked, getting up and to go change. I heard Spence sigh and get up saying "we figure out why people do what they do, the more we get, the more we will know." I looked at him over my shoulder and asked "and you don't have enough, do you?" He just looked down and shook his head.

"How could you not have enough, he's given you everything," I said stripping off my dress. I didn't get an answer; I knew I wouldn't get one.

After changing into some yoga pants and a green tank I went out into the living room. It was still day, but the sun was setting. Turning I saw Spencer through the doorway, looking very worried and very unsure.

"We can't just magically find him Tori, I'm sorry, but he's in hiding, we can't find him." That was his answer, he's hiding? And he's in hiding because...

"Because I'm in hiding, he's in hiding because I'm in hiding," I said, coming upon a conclusion. I think Spencer caught on to what I was saying, because he started shaking his head, looking horrified by what I was saying.

"Spence, I have to do it if we want to get him," I said, trying to make him understand. He shook his head, walking forward saying "there's no way you could do that, no one would let you." I sighed and said "it's the only way he'll come out. Think about it, if you look through your flies, you'll understand this is the only thing to do." He just shook his head.

"It's not your decision to make Spencer, it's mine, and I want to do it," I said, getting angrier and angrier. He just shook his head, then took a deep breath and said "we have to talk to the rest of the team; it's the only way to decide." I nodded, understanding.

Spence took out his phone and put it on speaker and he walked into the living room. I waited with anticipation as the phone rang.

"Reid, you're supposed to be incognito, what's so important that you needed to disobey orders," I heard Hotch say from the other end of the line.

"It's my fault sir," I said sitting down, patting the seat beside me for Spencer. He sat down too and said "Hotch, Tori has an idea which, I have to say, is very unwise." I looked at him grinning disappointedly and said "you have no faith." He just shook his head and looked back at his phone, motioning for me to go on.

"Well, Holts is in hiding right," I asked rhetorically, "he's in hiding because he wants me, and I'm in hiding, so he has no reason to go out." I think they were getting it because Prentiss said "it's completely off protocol for you to go out and tempt him." I sighed and said "but if I don't, he stays in hiding and I'll be in hiding for a while. I don't like hiding, I never did, and I don't plan on stopping my life just because a crazy person is after me." I could hear the frustration in his voice when Derek said "you will die if you go out, and I don't plan on letting that happen." I couldn't help but smile as I said "oh sweetie, falling in love with me already? Ya, I have that affect on people."

"Hey," Penelope said with a smile in her voice, "hands off my man." I couldn't help but laugh. I could really be friends with these people.

"If we do this, there are going to have to be major safety precautions," Hotch said, getting back to business.

"I understand that sir," I said, looking over at Spence, who didn't look very happy. He also looked like he was thinking.

"Where would she go," he asked, still thinking. It was silent for a moment until JJ said "the coffee shop is the only place we know about."

"Well, the coffee shop probably wasn't a lie, I mean; he'd want Tori to know about it," Spencer said thinking allowed. I looked over at him like he was crazy as I said "why in the hell would he want me to know about the coffee shop?" He looked over at me as he said "in his mind, you're the perfect woman, and what's the one thing every perfect woman has?" I just shrugged but I heard Rossi answer him saying "to want him." Ohh.

"So he'd tell the feds about the coffee shop, hoping you'd find out about it, and come to find him, because you want him," Spencer said, still thinking out loud. I sighed and leaned back, thinking also.

"She can't go to the coffee shop, it's too obvious now, we were there; he'd know something was up," Derek said. Wow, most of this job was thinking aloud, huh?

"What else is on that street," Rossi asked to whoever would know. It seemed that Penelope did, because she said "just your average street, book store, bank, gas station, club-" I cut her off saying "that one, that's it, it's perfect." Spencer looked at me confused.

"I'm a bartender and a manager; I helped design the bar I'm working in now. I know how and why a bar is laid out the way it is, I'll know exactly what to look for and who to look for. I know what people are gonna do before they do it, I see it every night at home."

"Reid, I like this girl, hold on to her," Derek said, sounding happy. I looked over at Spencer happily, but he looked embarrassed.

"Ok, we'll set everything up; you need to get ready," Hotch said, sounding ready to go. I thought for a second and said "I have nothing to wear; I wasn't expecting to go out to bars here."

"Ok, tell JJ what you need while we set up," I heard some shuffling and then a door close, then JJ said "what're you gonna need."

I thought for a second, thinking back to my work. What's the most noticeable outfit, something you just can't miss?

"Oh, umm, I need a bright flashy dress, preferably red or animal print; something that wouldn't leave anything to the imagination. And some black thigh high boots, and a trench coat. Get some accessories to go with it please," I said, thinking over everything that would flash, that would flaunt everything I have.

"Ok, I'll be there ASAP," she said before she hung up. I got up and paced the room for a moment before grabbing my make-up bag off the top of my bag. Heading to the washroom I heard Spencer say "you do know how dangerous this is gonna be, right?" I looked over to him; he was standing in a doorway. Shrugging I said "I don't want to be hunted anymore. No matter what happens, I'm gonna live my life, which includes leaving the room." He grinning slightly and entered, leaning against the counter. I quickly applied my foundation and kept looking over at him, who was staring at me.

"What," I asked amused. He just watched me as he said "you do know you're way prettier without make-up." I just rolled my eyes and said "ya, but being pretty isn't a part of the bartending job, you gotta be irresistible." He bit his lip, like he was nervous. He's never nervous, what the hell's on his mind?

"You're pretty darn close," he mumbled, barely audible. Huh? I just looked at him, very confused and curious.

"What're you talking about," I asked, applying more foundation before putting on the shimmer dust. He looked up at me and said "irresistible is not being able to be resisted or refused, if that were true, I wouldn't have been able to go all these years like this." Now I was intrigued, but still quite baffled. Stepping forward, I tried to catch his gaze, which I did.

"Spence, are you trying to tell me something," I asked, trying to get a hold on things. He just looked at me, as if begging for me to get what he was saying without him actually saying it. He glanced at my lips. I know that move. He slowly dipped his head, as if testing the waters. I tilted my head up, but didn't move, not wanting to scare him away. He was already out of his element; I didn't want to make him anymore nervous.

Slowly and carefully, he dipped his head lowering and lowering, like he wasn't sure what he was doing. Trying to help him out, I stood up on my tippy toes and leaned my head farther back, urging him on but not moving too much. And then he kissed me.

It was soft and timid at first, like he wasn't sure what he was doing. I reached up and cupped his cheek, pleading for more. I felt his hand slip through my hair, and the other gently wrapped around my waist. He moved against me, not sure what to do but going on instinct. Good instincts.

Dipping me further back, he suddenly took charge. It was a surprise, but a welcome one. I pleaded for more, my lips trembling beneath his, hoping he'd take the opportunity to take me. He was so uncharacteristically vigorous, wanting more, needing more.

After a moment or two, I needed to pull away. As I gasped for air couldn't help but smile, very pleasantly surprised.

"Haven't done that before," I said looking up into Spencer's amber eyes. He couldn't help the slight smile that erupted his face. Rubbing his thumb across my cheek he stared into my eyes, as if searching for information there.

"I'm new to this, so I don't know what happens now," he said, looking very puzzled. I couldn't help but laugh, then I said "you let me get ready, and then we talk about this when I get back." He nodded, not looking to happy. I raised myself up and softly kissed him again before getting back to work.

I finished my make-up, which I also had to apply to my bruises, which plain sucked. And at that moment someone knocked on the door. Spencer held up his hand, telling me to stay there, and then he pulled out his gun and walked out of the bedroom over to the door. I walked out and watched as he looked through the peep hole and sighed. He cautiously opened the door and I also sighed when JJ, Hotch and Derek walked in. JJ came right over to me and held up two different clothes store bags. I smiled slightly and took them, saying "thanks." She just shook her head and said "it's you we should be thanking." I just took the bags.

I went back in the bathroom and shut the door. I reached in one bag and pulled out a very short strapless dress that had a red zebra and leopard print which seemed to blend together on it. It was actually kind of cute. Along with it was a black trench that would fall just above my knees. There was a smaller bag in this bag that held some black dangling earrings and a large ring. In the other bag was a large shoe box.

"You made sure you weren't seen, right," I heard Spencer ask through the door. Pulling off my shirt and my bra I slipped on the dress. I heard the frustration in Hotch's voice as he said "of course we did." He was tired, he really wanted this guy.

"You really care about her huh," Derek said, sounding quite concerning. I quickly slipped off my yoga pants and pulled on the boots. Standing up, trying to get used to the height again, I looked in the full length mirror on the back of the door. God, I look like a hooker, not even a call girl, a cheap dirty hooker, wow. I slipped in the earrings and the ring before I grabbed the trench and walked out.

"Whoa," Spencer said from his spot on the couch. Everyone looked over and they all looked surprised. Yes guys, I have curves and I know how to show them off. Not that I do show them off this much, but you never know what you'll do to protect yourself.

"Come sit down Tori, we'll wire you up," Hotch said, motioning to the couch. I nodded and went over to sit down.

Hotch gave me a little ear piece thing which I placed inside my ear as Derek explained what it was for.

"The ear piece is so we can talk to you and you can speak back, and this," he held up a small dark jewel that was held by a thin chain, which I put around my neck, "is a camera." I nodded, as he continued "you have to stay came and act completely natural. He is gonna be aggressive and ask questions, which you will have to answer with complete certainty." I nodded saying "I'm a bartender; I know how to lie and flirt." He smirked and nodded then Hotch said "we will be stationed inside and outside, you will never be in any danger." I nodded, though that info didn't make me feel any better.

Hotch, JJ and Derek headed out so it didn't look to suspicious. Spencer sat down next to me, looking worried and actually scared. I'll never seen him scared.

"I'm gonna be fine Spence," I muttered, reached out and holding his hand. He squeezed it and said "aren't I allowed to worry?" I couldn't help but smile as I said "I wouldn't have it any other way." He leaned forward and kissed me gently, which I returned with zeal. I've waited for him for so long, it was antagonizing. And now I just have to wait a little longer, until I was free.

* * *

><p><strong>SO? What do you think so far?<strong>

**P.s I'm working on a a Sequel to this story, I'll see how it goes!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 everyone, and Sorry about the wait, I've been working WAY to much, and I'm way to tired, but here you go...**

* * *

><p>The club was obviously busy, so I had to park down the street, which kind of worked to my advantage. I stepped out and I could almost feel people's gazes on me. As I walked to the front door of the cheesy flashy night club I could hear the hoots and hollers from the smoking buffoons out front. I knew I was gonna get this kind of attention, but I still wasn't very happy about it. But I had to play the part, so I gave them my best flirty smile before I headed into the club.<p>

"Remember," I heard Derek say, "Stay as calm as possible, you're not in any danger." I just mumbled "

After handing over the trench coat to the coat room I sauntered over to the bar. The bartender gave me the ole up and down before coming over and asking "what can I get you baby?" Wow, this place is really freaking cheesy, but I just smiled at him and said "martini," then I leaned forward and whispered in my husky voice "dirty." He looked quite turned on as leaned back and went to work. I turned around leaned against the bar, taking a quick look around the bar. It's just your average place, nothing really special. But I'd never work here. I may work in Vegas, but my place has class.

The bartended handed me my drink with a wink and said "no charge." The smirk on my mouth was real. It's so easy to manipulate men, but I don't really like doing it so much. I put men and women on equal ground; I expect the same from them. But I never do get it.

I scoped out the bar and spotted the usual types; the party girls, the man with a thousand lines, his sidekick, Sloppy Joe, the poor sap they dragged along, the designated driver, the girl they're all staring at, the dancing queen, and all the rest. When you've seen one bar, you've seen 'em all.

I slowly walked around the room, taking in the environment, and waiting to see which guys took an interest in me. A few at different tables and two on dance floor seemed to have their eyes on me. I didn't recognize any of them.

"Place is full, I don't see him," I muttered as I raised my glass to take a drink. I could hear Derek sigh on the other end, and then he said "try to bring him out, dance with another man." I bit my lip and said "can do sir."

I put my glass on a table and eyed one of the men that were eyeing me. I smirked at him and gave him my best 'come hither' look. He looked very excited and pleased that I choose him. He ambled over and before he could give me his best line I reached up and ran my finger down his chest asking "dance?" His eyes glowed with lust as I pulled him out to the dance floor.

I danced with him for 3 songs before I went onto another guy and then 3 songs with him. I got a little tired so I went to sit down. And the moment I did, I was swarmed.

"I need to get outta here," I muttered to myself, though, of course, everyone listening to my frequency could hear me. I excused myself as quickly as I could and went over to the coat room, grabbing my coat and exiting the building.

I leaned against the wall of the building and looked around at the dark night. I could see a clock from the inside of the book store across the street and surprisingly I'd been in the club for an hour.

"Getting some fresh air," I heard someone say a little ways away. I looked over and it was a cute average Joe standing on the other side of the door having a smoke. I nodded as I said "getting pretty packed in there." He nodded and looked out, as if looking for something.

"You were getting pretty swarmed," he said, stating a fact. I nodded and eyed his smoke. It'd been a while since I quit. He saw me looking and reached in his pocket, pulling out his pack. I smiled graciously and accepted one. He lit in and I took a long satisfying puff. Sighing out the smoke, I couldn't help but smile.

"When'd you quit," he asked smiling slightly. I looked over at him questionably and he just shrugged saying "about two years ago, going great huh?" He just chuckled.

"Tori, you should head back to the hotel, we don't think he's coming tonight," Derek said into my ear. I turned away and muttered as quietly as possible "I've been here an hour, you really think he'd be here already?" I heard him sigh and say "he wants you; he'd be trolling the area's you would be, he would've already saw you if he were there." I sighed, feeling very frustrated. After I finished my cigarette I said goodbye to the guy and walked down the street to the car I was using. And feeling very tired and irritated I left.

I wanted to be done with this tonight, yesterday would be better. But it doesn't looked like that's gonna happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AND ! ? What do you think... Only a few more chapters to go everyone... What's gonna happen, is it gonna be a happy ending?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I like this chapter, and I hope you like it too :)**

* * *

><p>I parked in the underground parking lot right as some other cars were pulling in. I stayed in the car until they parked. Spencer, Emily and Derek came out, and Hotch, Rossi and JJ came out of the other one. Sighing in relief I got out of the car. We all went up to the room, and once I enter I stormed right over to the bedroom and slammed the door.<p>

I almost ripped the dress as I took it off. I threw the dress, along with the boots, on top of a chair. I went over to the washroom and scrubbed all the make-up off my face and body until I was raw. I heard someone knock on the bathroom door. I went over and opened the door, and there stood JJ.

"I thought you might need to talk," she said, looking very concerned. I sighed and exited the bathroom. I stomped over to my bag and slipped on my favourite baggy pajama pants and a tank top.

"I don't want to talk, I want to get this bastard, and soon," I said as I opened the door to the living room. Everyone was standing around, looking very worried and tired. I sighed as I walked in and sat down. There was some take-out containers sitting on the coffee table, but they went unopened.

"We'll reconvene tomorrow," Hotch said, sounding disappointed and looked very strained. Everyone here looked exactly how I feel. They all left trying not to look me in the eye.

After everyone left I went back to the bedroom to lie down, trying not to think of anything at all. I could almost feel Spencer staring at me from the doorway. And neither of us had anything to say, what can you say in a situation like this?

I looked up at him and patted the spot on the bed next to me. He walked over and lied down, and I pulled myself over to lie against him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I hugged his chest, closing my eyes, trying to relax. It worked as well as I expected.

Somehow I managed to fall asleep. I don't know how it happened, but it did. But I did wake-up, which kind of sucks. I reached up and rubbed my eyes, and looked over at the clock. It was 2:45 in the morning. I looked over and saw the Spencer was still awake and reading.

"Don't you ever get any sleep," I asked, rolling over to face him. He looked down at me and smiled slightly as he said "it's kind of hard to sleep when you're this tense." I reached out and stroked his arm, then pulled myself across the bed to hug him. He put his book down and hugged me back, squeezing me, like he didn't want to let me go. I looked up at him, staring deeply into his incredible eyes.

Those eyes have always brought me comfort and love. He was the only one to ever stick around; everyone else either died or left me. And even though he moved away to California and then to Quantico, he was still around in any way he could be.

"Why'd you always stick around," I muttered, seriously wondering why. He was so amazing, so special, and I was just another screwed up kid from a screwed up family who grew up to become another common bartender in Las Vegas.

He just looked at me confused, like why I would be asking this. But he just looked at me, very serious and said "you're amazing; you're brave and you have a wonderful heart. I'm extremely lucky to have you in my life." I couldn't help but smile, but it's hard to believe something like that when you're told the complete opposite your whole life.

"You're kind of awesome, you know that," I asked rhetorically, pulling myself up to rest my head on his shoulder. He just smirked and said "that's common knowledge Tori." I just made a face at him.

Suddenly, he looked somewhat nervous, then before I knew was what happening, he captured me in a kiss.

He caressed my cheek lovingly. He seemed to be more comfortable, more confident, he didn't seem to hesitate. He slowly leaned me back against the bed, being very gentle but also sure about what he was doing. I didn't hold back, I put everything I've ever felt for Spencer into this kiss.

He leaned over me, careful not to put any pressure on me, for fear of hurting me any further. It was different. My past significant others were not very gentle. They controlled me and everything in the bedroom. They didn't care if they hurt me, they just wanted some action. But this was new, different and wonderful.

"You know," I said between kisses, "we still haven't figured out what we are." He pulled away and looked down at me. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he said "I don't exactly know what I want, but I know I like you." I smirked and said "aww, after all these years, and you like me." He pursed his lips and looked at me frustrated. I laughed and pulled him down for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, Tori gets some action lol :P. And ? ... What do you think?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**First, yes, I know, it's been months since I updated. First i was working on another story, second, my life got really, really complicated, and third, my computer crashed and I thought I lost the story completely. Thankfully I have the story, ready to go! **

**Enjoy!**

**(PS. Just to let you know, Spencer and Tori did not have sex, she is in no place to do it, so she didn't, they just cuddled and made out and stuff)**

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start. Looking around, I saw just complete darkness. I felt something draped across my waist and I looked behind me and saw I was spooning with Spencer. Aww.<p>

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 4:08 in the morning. What woke me, I don't usually wake up for any reason; I'm quite a sound sleeper. Then I heard it again, a sort of clacking.

It was an odd noise. I carefully got out of bed, trying not to wake up Spence. He groaned and rolled over, going right back to sleep. I grabbed my t-shirt off the floor and threw it on over my bra. Slowly I walked out into the living room, which was empty. But there was that noise again; it seemed to be coming from the front door. I tip toed over and saw that the door knob was jiggling.

Before I could make any noise, the door opened quickly. And there he stood, tall, and menacing. He walked into the room with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Hello Tori, I've been looking all over for you," he said, as he grabbed me, and covered my mouth. Then a painful shock coursed through my body. I shuddered and fell to the ground, spasming uncontrollably on the floor. I looked up at his intimidating stature, seeing those cold blue eyes staring down at me.

"Now, didn't you miss me," he asked kneeling down to look at me. And I did what I always did in situations when I was scared, I reacted badly. I spat in his face, again. He stood up and wiped his face, then looked down at me furiously.

"Now, I do like that you're spunky, but I don't appreciate being spat on every time you want to," he said quietly through his teeth. Then he seemed to hear something, because he looked around, searching for something. He slowly walked to the bedroom door and saw Spencer's sleeping form on the bed.

"You and pretty boy huh," he asked, looking back at me, hate filling his eyes. I gulped and tried to move, feeling my way across the floor.

"Don't you dare," he said loudly, stomping across the floor and grabbing a chunk of my hair. I screamed out in pain and fear, hoping someone would hear me.

"Brian Holts," I heard Spencer say from the bedroom. I looked over and saw he was pointing his gun at Holts, readying to fire. Holts quickly grabbed the gun out of his pocket and pointed it at me. I heard myself cry out in terror.

"You don't want to do this, you don't want to hurt her," Spencer said, trying to reduce the danger in the air. I could barely hear him; all I could hear was my heart pounding in my ears and something else; a loud piercing noise in the distance.

"How would you know what I want to do," he asked gripping my hair tighter, which caused me to cry out again. Spencer had a helpless look on his face, watching me crying out in pain.

"You love her, you need her, she's the perfect woman," he said, trying to think of something to say. Holts lessened his grip on my hair slightly, listening to what Spencer was saying. I rearranged my legs so it took the weight off my hair.

"You see that too huh," he asked, taunting Spence. But Spencer just kept going with his tactic. He carefully stepped forward and said "she beautiful, and unique, different from everyone you've ever had, I understand that." Brian tugged on my hair again and said heatedly "you want her too." I just kneeled there, helplessly, watching the confrontation. The sirens got closer and closer, it sounded like they were just a block away. Holts seemed to be panicking because he pulled me up by my hair and grabbed the back of my neck, pressing the gun against my temple. I couldn't help but whimper. The sirens stopped but I could see the lights flashing outside.

"I understand you want her Brian, but you can't have her," Spencer said stepping forward again. Holts pressed the gun harder against my head. Spencer stepped forward again, now standing in the living room, and said "you can't have her because she's with me."

BANG! I was thrown to the ground, skidding across floor, slamming my head into the wall. I heard the door crash open, people storm in and yelling.

"Tori," someone said, kneeling down beside me. I reached up and touched the back of my head. I slowly lifted my head and looked around, and everything was fuzzy.

"I'm not bleeding, right," I asked the blurry person kneeling in front of me. They examined head carefully and said "no, you're ok." My vision slowly cleared and there was Spencer, kneeling unharmed in front of me.

"Oh, you're ok," I said relived, pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and said "yes, and so are you. We're gonna be just fine."

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter to go, just a goodbye type of thing. I might continue this, I might not.<strong>

**But did you like how it ended, or was it a let down?**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the last Chapter of this story, well, more like an **Epilogue. Hope you enjoy.****

* * *

><p>I quickly brushed my long red hair till it was soft as silk under my finger tips. I shook it out and ran my fingers through it carefully, trying not to pull on it for fear of hurting my scalp any more than it was. I looked closely at my eyes and saw that my black eyes had already faded to a gross greenish brown colour, which I masterfully covered with a load of make-up. I looked almost like myself again.<p>

I carefully pulled on my black leggings before I slipped on my black suede platform heels. I stood back up, steadying myself, and grabbed my black corset. I quickly strapped it on, and looked at myself. I looked pretty good. Getting up close again, I applied some black eyeliner. Standing back, I took one last look at myself before I threw on my biker jacket and walked out of the bathroom.

"You ready yet," I yelled at Spencer through the bedroom door. I heard footsteps and then he opened the door. He looked so cute in his simple suit jacket over a navy shirt with black strips. He also had some simple black pants, and matching shoes. Except for his socks, one was navy blue, the other purple. Yup, that's my Spencer.

"We didn't even consult, and we still match," I said, grinning slightly. He smirked and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked into the living room.

We drove over to the club where we were meeting our friends for Spencer's birthday. It didn't take long to get there, it was just a few blocks away.

After parking, we walked up to the door, where we were let in right away. I quickly scoped out the place, recognizing the relaxed yet still upbeat atmostphere in the place. I spotted everyone sitting at a table, laughing around a round of drinks.

"Hey birthday boy," Derek said with a grin on his face when he spotted us. I grinned at the group, looking happy and ready for a party.

After a few drinks, I pulled Spencer out onto the dancefloor.

"But I don't dance," he whined as I wrapped his arms aroudn my waist. I looked up at him frustrated as I placed my arms around his shoulders I said "well, I want to dance with my man on his birthday, so there."

We slowly moved to the gentle beat of the slow song, and after a moment he asked "so, I'm your man?" I looked up at him surprised, the realized that I said 'man' instead of 'friend.' Opps, freudian slip much?

"Umm, opps," I muttered trying not to smile. He just grinned slightly and said "I think I can deal with that." Um excuse me. I just stared at him for a moment and then asked "you can deal with it, so it's a burden?"

Spencer looked lovingly down at me and cupped my cheek gently, trying not to hurt me further. Leaning down slightly he pulled me into a tender kiss, which I just melted into. Pulling away slightly he muttered "you are not a burden Tori, you are a gift." I couldn't help but smile up at my amazing man, his wonderful heart shining through, and say "and you are my saviour."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**If you would like me to continue the story of Tori and Spencer, please REVIEW and let me know. I loved this story and I look forward to writing more about Tori, **

**Thanks**

**Passionate Phoenix**


End file.
